Conventional grips for rifles are positioned in an angled back position (also referred to as a “palm swell position”). The angled back position of the rifle grip is based on soldiers holding their rifle in a shooting position. However, on duty soldiers while on patrol typically hold their rifle with the muzzle pointed to the ground for long periods of time, thereby causing pain and discomfort to their wrists.